A Dream Among Starlight
by Edlinklover
Summary: When the nights are too lonely and full of terror, sometimes he goes to him. Even in the darkness of the night sky, there are stars to be found. Oliver/Fukase fluff


Author's Note: I wrote this story when I was stressed so this turned out so incredibly self-indulgent to the point I was too embarrassed to post this for a long time. But it's a waste for it to never go anywhere so I decided to post it for those who like to ship these two this way. One day I'll post a more serious story but until then, here you go. I don't think this story should be rated T but if you think otherwise, please say so. I'd rather not have people getting angry with me.

* * *

When Fukase awoke with a jolt, he was met with the ceiling and the pounding of his heart.

Blinking a number of times, his wide eyes vaguely could make out the delicate patterns in the shadowed paint.

Slowly, the boy pulled himself into a sitting position.

The sheets had become a tangled mess shoved at the bottom of the bed. Above the sound of his own shallow breathing, he heard the ticking of a clock resounding throughout the room.

Shakily, he crawled to the ladder and started his way down, hesitating on the last step.

"Oliver—pssst, Oliver."

No answer.

His heart leapt into his throat. Fear pressing him on, he let his feet touch down on the cool floorboards and tiptoed closer to Oliver. In the darkness, he could make out his sleeping form.

Relieved, he leaned over and reached for his shoulder, giving it a good shake. "Pssst—hey."

The response was a low groan and the rustling of cloth.

"What is it…?"

"I can't sleep."

There was a moment's hesitance before Oliver sighed and moved over.

Taking this as the okay to do so, Fukase hopped onto the bed beside him, the mattress squeaking beneath the added weight.

Oliver rolled onto his side to face him, blinking tiredly. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really." He shut his eyes but he could still see the remnants of the dream flashing by so he kept them open.

"You've been having more nightmares recently."

"It's the sugar," Fukase said dismissively, turning away. "You know how I get with it."

"You sure it's just that? Hey, come to think of it, you've been kinda looking like a raccoon these days." The smile could almost be heard in his voice. "Or maybe a panda."

"Shut up," he snapped, "I'm telling you it's the sugar. Leave me alone." He could feel his stare drilling into him.

"You're the one who came over to me in the first place."

Fukase scrunched up his face as the dream threatened to tear into his conscious again. It filled him with the despair anyone would feel at the idea of losing their best friend. His throat tightened.

"Y'know, I'm bad with things like this but if you got something to say, I can try listening."

Nothing was said.

At length, there was a sigh of defeat. "Well, if you need me, give me a shake or something. I'm going back to sleep—"

Oliver stopped at the sound of a choked sob.

Tentatively, he drew closer and reached out for his shoulder.

The boy turned towards him, burying his head into his chest as his body trembled with each shuddering gasp of air. All Oliver could do was quietly wrap his arms around him and wait.

This was a side of him that only he ever had the privilege of seeing. Fukase could pull a cool front during the day but night was when he was most vulnerable. His insecurities always manifested themselves in nightmares that continuously plagued him. Everyone, even Fukase, had a breaking point.

He held him there a while, letting an occasional hand run through his hair as the sobs began to subside. They faded into small hiccups, dissolving then into silence and nothing more. There was soon only the sound of a clock ticking the minutes away.

His face softened as the boy's breathing evened out, feeling a tension he hadn't noticed lift off of his shoulders.

He drew back a little, studying his face. It was relaxed with no signs indicating that he was suffering from another nightmare.

Hopefully, he was having a better dream this time.

Gazing at his friend sleeping as peacefully as he was, he was struck with the impulse to do something he would almost never do.

He gently pressed his lips against the boy's forehead.

 _I wish for stars to watch over your dreams._

The thought was so cheesy, he gave a slight wince. Thank god he had kept it in his head.

A faint smile lingering on his face, he finally closed his eye, feeling his consciousness drift off with their arms still loosely wrapped around one another.

* * *

Yuki huffed to herself, stomping down the hallway. It was two in the afternoon and those two idiots were STILL sleeping? Who did they think they were?

"Early bird gets the worm!" she declared, opening the door with enough force to have it bang against the wall. "You two need to get up alr—"

With a squeak, her face turned a bright shade of red as she stood frozen in the doorway. A cycling stammer of "I-I-I—" was all she could manage as she stared, transfixed in a mix of horror and fascination.

By this point, the two boys had been roused from their sleep. Dazed, they took one look at each other, another look at their tangled limbs, and shrieked.


End file.
